A StarGate Christmas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Let's bring together the SG-1, Atlantis and Universe families and throw Grace in for some good Christmas fun!
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gents. Thanks to a certain someone *glares at Katie* who shall remain nameless, I'm writing a Grace Christmas story. (Katie: Hey payback sucks!) Bite me Greek! *huffs*(Katie: Not likely Roman!) Now, I've got big things planned here this year. The main thing, Gracie girl is pregnant. Who's the father you might ask? Well, none of then Colonel David Telford. Hold the 'ew's and 'he's too old's for later. Now, she's about four months along and everyone close to Grace knows. Well, everyone but her father that is. Jack's Christmas present is going to be finding out he's gonna be a grampa. Bring out the paddles, we're gonna need them. With ghouls and goblins, witches and wizards in heart, this Roman Werewolf wishes everyone happy holidays! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Carmen and the unnamed baby Grace is carrying.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"David Evan Telford, I am pregnant not broken. I can very easily go tree shopping with our ridiculously large family. Now give me my damn coat."

David Telford knew when he was fighting a losing battle. The look on the face of his girlfriend of two years clearly told him to hand the coat over before she kicked his ass, pregnant or not. With a sigh of defeat, he handed her the coat and couldn't help but smile at the grin that covered her face.

"One day, I will win against you." David said as he helped Grace button her coat.

"I'm an O'Neill, David." Grace said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "There is no winning against us."

David laughed. "Yeah, so I'm noticing." he handed Grace her hat as he got his own coat on. "So, remind me why we're keeping the pregnancy from your father again?"

Grace pulled her hat on. "Mom and I both know he's going to freak over his little girl being pregnant. We figured it would be best to tell him with everyone around. That way there's less chance he'll try to kill you."

David cleared his throat. "Or Teal'c and Ronan will hold me down while the General kills me."

Grace shrugged. "Could go either way."

David gave Grace a look. "Thanks for that, Gracie."

Grace smiled and kissed him. "You know I love you. And if they try and touch you, they'll be pinned to a wall before they can blink."

Sometimes having a genetically advanced girlfriend had it's perks.

David wrapped his arm around Grace and led her to the door of their house. "Come on, before I get a call from Everett complaining."

Grace laughed as they left the house.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

TJ rolled her eyes as Everett, John and Jack checked their watches for the third time. Sam and Teyla echoed TJ's eye roll. Torren and Carmen sat at their mother's feet. Torren, at five, knew the look on his mother's face and knew his father was in trouble. Carmen was only two and just knew her daddy was being silly.

"If you three check your watches again," Sam said. "you'll be against Teal'c and Ronan in the snowball fight this year."

The three men paled while the two aliens in question smirked at them.

"Silly daddy." Carmen giggled.

Evan picked Carmen up, as Everett was still inching away from Ronan and Teal'c. "Yes, your daddy is very silly."

"They're here." Teyla said, motioning to Grace and David, who were walking towards them.

"It's about time." Jack, Everett and John chorused.

Grace joined her mother, Teyla and TJ in the eye roll this time. "Down boys. We're only five minutes late because someone," she gave David a look. "wouldn't let me drive."

Everett patted David's shoulder. "Two years, David. I thought you learned not to fight her long before now."

David shrugged. "I have a stubborn moment every now and then."

"Now being now and then being five seconds before." Grace muttered.

Laughing, the group split into two. The men going one way and the women and children another. They had two hours to find the perfect tree.

"So, have you told the General yet?" TJ asked.

Grace shook her head as her hand settled on her slightly swelled stomach. "Not yet. We're gonna make it his Christmas present."

"What are the chances he won't try and kill David?" Janet asked.

"Not good." Sam and Grace said.

Janet, TJ and Teyla laughed.

"What was Everett's reaction?" Sam asked, wanting to know how the man who was basically another father to Grace reacted to Grace's news.

Grace laughed. "Remember a month or so back when David had a black eye?" the other women nodded. "That was Everett's reaction."

The women spun as they heard a loud thump followed by a series of groans.

"Was it a good idea to leave the men alone?" Grace asked.

"No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're not that young any more Jack." Sam said as she laid an ice pack on Jack's swelling knee. "You cannot take a bet to climb a damn tree."

Jack huffed. "Mitchell, Lorne, Sheppard and Young were just fine."

Sam gave him a look. "They're also younger then you." she shook her head. "At least David and Daniel had the brains to stay on solid ground with Ronan and Teal'c."

"Hey, we got our tree, didn't we?" Jack said, referring to the large tree that was set up in the gate room at the SGC.

"No," Grace walked in. "Mom, Janet, TJ, Teyla and I got the tree with Ronan, Daniel, Teal'c and David. You, Cam, Evan, John and Everett laid in the snow with Carmen and Torren baby sitting you." she kissed her mom's cheek. "David and I are heading out. We'll see you tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "Take care." her eyes shot to Grace's stomach quickly, which was covered by a baggy shirt that hid her belly.

Grace smiled. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have the first chapter for A StarGate Christmas. So much humor, so little time. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

*comes running in, screaming* *slams door* Hey kids, *pants* Lacy here. Um, let's not question the running and screaming. Instead, let's focus on the next chapter of StarGate Christmas. Last chapter, they got the tree and Jack, John, Evan, Cam and Everett decided to climb a tree and then fall out of it. *shakes heads* Bunch of kids. Alright, this chapter we'll have some present shopping, a little having to do with the baby and some other stuff. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace smacked David's arm. "We are not naming our daughter after Kiva! Forget it David!"

David laughed and pulled Grace back to his side. "Alright, no Kiva."

Grace settled her head on his chest. "Can't believe you suggested that."

David stroked Grace's arm softly. "It was actually Everett's idea. He said you'd hurt me less for suggesting it."

"Oh good." Grace said. "So when I smack him the next time we see him, he won't have any idea why."

"You really shouldn't be so violent, Gracie." David said. "You're going to be a mother soon."

Grace grinned. "So my little girl will know how to handle her family from birth. I see nothing wrong with that."

David shook his head. "You two are going to be a hand full." he pulled Grace closer. "So, back to names."

Grace nodded. "Right, names. Well, we already decided Charlotte would be her middle name. What about Anna for a first name?"

David thought it over. "Anna Charlotte Telford." he nodded. "I like it." he placed a hand on Grace's belly. "Hey little Anna."

Grace smiled and laid back so David could talk to their daughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack stopped in the kitchen and looked at Sam. "Have you noticed anything different about Grace lately?"

Sam caught the laugh that wanted to come out. Oh, if only her husband knew. But she and Grace agreed he wouldn't find out until Christmas and Sam wasn't going to let it slip.

"Different how?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, exactly. She just seems happier. Like she found out really good news."

Sam was now trying really hard not to laugh. Jack did know their daughter well but her being pregnant would be his last guess.

"Maybe she's just excited about Christmas." Sam guessed as she got her jacket on. "We both know how much she likes the holidays." she grabbed her scarf and kissed Jack. "I've got to go meet her for some shopping."

Jack returned the kiss. "See if you can find out."

Sam nodded. "I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Your father thinks you got really good news." Sam said to Grace as they shopped.

Grace laughed. "Well, he's right. Only it's been a month since said news." she rubbed her stomach. "Maybe keeping it from him is a bad idea."

Sam shrugged. "If you wanna risk David's life so close to Christmas, I can't stop you."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the support Mom. He'll be happy, right? Once the shock wears off?"

Sam nodded. "Of course he will. You're his little girl, Grace. All he wants is for you to be happy and if he gets a grandchild to spoil out of it, then we'll all be happy."

Grace nodded. "Okay good. Oh! We picked a name."

Same smiled. "That's great. What is it?"

"Anna Charlotte Telford." Grace told her mother.

"That is a beautiful name." Sam said. "When did you decide that the baby would have David's last name?"

Grace smiled. "When David told me that some day, in the near future both our daughter and myself would have his last name."

Sam's eyes popped. "He proposed?"

"Kinda." Grace said. "It wasn't actually a proposal. Just a promise of one to come."

Sam wrapped her arm around Grace. "I'm happy for you, Gracie."

Grace returned the hug. "Thanks Mom."

"So, now that little Anna has a name," Sam said. "can we finally start buying her some clothes?"

Grace laughed. She'd wanted to put off buying the baby anything until after she and David had picked a name. She wasn't sure why but no one was going to argue with a pregnant O'Neill.

"Yes Mom, we can finally buy clothes for the baby." Grace said.

Sam took off like a rocket and Grace shook her head as she moved to catch up. Oh yeah, her mother loved being a grandmother.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"That looks like cheating."

Grace looked over her shoulder at Cam and Daniel as she used her abilities to hang the decorations on the tree in the gate room. Cam had been the one to comment.

"It's not cheating." Grace said. "I'm not allowed to use a step ladder because everyone's afraid I'll fall and hurt the baby. This way," she lifted a candy cane. "I keep both feet on the ground and Anna and I are safe."

Daniel frowned. "Anna?"

Grace nodded. "The baby. David and I picked her name this morning."

Cam nodded as well. "I like it.

"Does Jack know yet?" Daniel asked.

Grace shook her head. "Nope, we're still waiting for Christmas but he does suspect something's up."

"How exactly have you kept this hidden?" Cam asked, tapping Grace's temple.

Grace laughed. "While Dad may be good with the link, I've had a lot more practice the him. If I have something I don't want him knowing about, he won't."

"You do know we're going to have to revive him, right?" Daniel pointed out.

Grace smirked. "Yeah, I've figured it'll go down one of three ways. Dad freaks out and tries to kill David, Dad strokes out and I have to heal him or he's completely calm and happy for us."

"Yeah, that last one will never happen." Cam said.

Grace nodded. "I know, I just thought I'd throw it in there for the hell of it." she turned back to the tree. "Now, are you two here to help me or distract me?"

Cam and Daniel exchanged a look.

"That was a rhetorical question boys," Grace said. "pick up some decorations and let's go!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, baby Telford has a name, Jack is still mostly in the dark. He'll keep picking up on little things as we go along. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers with the next chapter of SG Christmas. Last chapter, a bit of shopping, some tree decorating, the baby got a name and Jack actually noticed something different about Grace. Not that he'll guess before Christmas but we can have fun at his expense until then! This chapter, David's got an early present for Grace. He's gonna set up the nursery for her while Sam and TJ take her out so she doesn't know. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, Carmen and Anna.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace huffed as she let David help her get her coat on. "I don't see why you can't come with us. Dad will be your father-in-law before long."

David laughed. "I'm aware of that, Grace. But this is what you're giving him that will clue him into becoming a grandfather. My gift will be not running like a girl when he tries to kill me."

Grace laughed as well. "Thank you for that mental picture. I love it."

David shook his head and kissed Grace. "Nice to know you like visions of my death." he caught sight of a car pulling into the drive. "Alright, your mom and TJ are here. Go, I'll see you in a while."

Grace gave David one more kiss before leaving the house. Once David was sure she was gone, he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_ 'She's gone. Get over here.'_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked with her mother and TJ through the different stores in the mall, trying to find the best gift to tell Jack he was going to be a grandfather.

"We could always just wrap up the latest ultrasound picture and tell him that way." Grace said.

Sam smiled. "Grace, I tried that with you."

"What happened?" TJ asked.

Sam laughed. "He stared at the picture for a good fifteen minutes before asking why I gave him an ink blot."

Grace gaped at her mother. "He thought I was an ink blot?"

Sam patted her daughter's shoulder while TJ struggled with not laughing.

"I'm sure figured it out eventually." TJ managed to say.

Sam nodded. "He did after I told him his child would not be happy being called an ink blot."

Grace huffed. "Damn straight I'm not." her eyes lit up with a sparkle that told the older women she was cooking up trouble. "I have the perfect thing." she looked around and spotted the custom frame store. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett leaned against the door frame with a huff. "Wouldn't it have been a better idea to put this together up here so we didn't have to carry it up two flights of stairs?"

David shrugged. "Probably but the basement was the only place I could have it where Grace wouldn't find it."

Daniel leaned on the railing of the crib. "Grace is either going to kill you for hiding this or she'll love it."

"I'm kinda hoping love cause then she'll kill all of us since we helped." Cam said.

"Not all of us." Ronan said. "I said it was a stupid idea to hide it from her."

"And let me guess," Evan said. "you fully intend on telling her that so she'll spare you."

Ronan nodded, smirking. "You got it."

"I believe Grace will greatly enjoy that we did this for her." Teal'c said. "That being said, should we not continue?"

Cam clapped his hands together. "You heard the big guy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam and TJ laughed as Grace held Jack's present in her hands.

"That is perfect, kiddo." TJ said. "If he can't get it from that, then there's no hope of him ever getting it."

Sam snickered. "Oh, I think he'll figure it out. We just have to figure out how to keep David safe after he does."

Grace smirked. "Relax guys, I won't let Dad touch David. If I have to pin him to the wall like a Christmas decoration, then so be it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace walked through the house after getting home and found a path of different colored baby foot prints leading towards the stairs. Taking her coat off, Grace hung it up and followed the path up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of the nursery and Grace saw the door had been painted a pale orange. Gently pushing the door open, Grace's hand flew to her mouth as she took it in.

The walls were the same color as the door, only a little darker and had all kinds of flowers and butterflies stenciled onto them. Around the room, the baby furniture was placed exactly how Grace would have set it up and they were a dark burnt orange to match the walls.

David came out from behind the door and hugged Grace from behind. "You like it?"

Grace looked at him over her shoulder. "I love it. This is why you wanted to stay behind?"

David nodded. "This is my early present to you. I know you had a certain idea in mind but,"

Grace shook her head. "It's exactly like I imagined."

"There's a reason for that." he held out Grace's sketch book. "You really shouldn't leave this laying around."

Grace laughed. "Under normal circumstances, I'd have your ass for that but this is perfect, David." she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thank you."

David returned the kiss. "For you and our daughter? No thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* I'm so good at coming up with nurseries. Ten bucks when I finally get around to having kids, I won't be able to come up with squat. Oh, as for Jack's present, you'll find out come Christmas. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here everyone. Okay, in the first chapter, we heard mention of a yearly snowball fight so guess what? That's right, we're gonna see said fight. Now since Grace is pregnant, she won't be taking part. She, along with Teyla, will be sitting on the side lines with Torren and Carmen, watching. The real question for this chapter; With Teal'c and Ronan on the same side, does anyone really stand a chance? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and Anna.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace wanted to whine, so she did. "But David! I'm always part of the snowball fight!"

David bit back a smile. "Be that as it may, you're pregnant Grace. For our baby's sake, you're sitting it out this year."

Grace huffed and pouted. "Fine but I'm not happy about it."

David kissed her. "I didn't expect you to be."

Grace took her jacket and scarf. "How are we explaining my sitting out to Dad?"

"TJ and I already solved that." David said. "You'll be looking after Carmen with Teyla and Torren."

Grace thought it over. Well, it wasn't a snowball fight but she never turned down time with her nephew and goddaughter.

"Okay, okay, I give." Grace said. "I'll sit with Teyla and the kids." she smirked in a way that reminded David of Jack. "But don't think I won't be cheering Teal'c and Ronan on while they kick your asses."

David dropped his head back. He should have seen that coming.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"GO RONAN! GET DAVID!" Grace shouted from where she was sitting with Teyla and the kids. "COME ON UNCLE TEAL'C! DAD'S RIGHT THERE!"

"GRACE!" Jack and David shouted back.

"Who's side are you on?" Daniel asked.

Grace grinned. "Guess."

"Hers." all the men chorused. That was Grace's standard answer. She was on her side and no one else's.

"Did your father question why you're not playing?" Teyla asked Grace once the boys, TJ and Sam got going again.

Grace shook her head. "I told him when we got here I was gonna help you watch Carmen and Torren this year." she grinned. "Told him maybe now he'd have a chance of winning."

The two watched Jack get hit in the face by a snowball from Teal'c.

"I don't know about that." Teyla laughed.

Grace laughed too. "Yeah, me either."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace looked around her parents' living room at her father, Everett and assorted uncles and brothers. Minus Teal'c and Ronan, they all looked like they'd been bowled over by a blizzard. Teal'c and Ronan were helping Sam in the kitchen with drinks while TJ and Teyla made sure the boys were still breathing. She'd just come down from putting Carmen and Torren down for naps and moved to sit beside David. Thankfully she had a number of baggy sweaters that were doing a nice job of hiding her stomach from her father.

"How ya doing?" Grace asked her boyfriend as she ran her fingers through his hair.

David grunted. "I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt."

Grace smiled. "You're one of the ones who decided it was a good idea to go up against Teal'c and Ronan."

"Shut up, Grace." the room chorused.

"Hey," Ronan said coming in. "just because you lost doesn't mean you have to take it out on Grace."

"Fine," the room started again. "shut up Ronan."

Grace snorted. "Oh yeah, that's was a good idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I think it's meant for every chapter in this to be short. Oh well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of SG Xmas. Last chapter the boys got their butts handed to them by Teal'c and Ronan in the annual snowball fight while Grace cheered the two on from the sidelines. It's the next day, and guess what? The boys are definitely feeling the after effects of the game. Not like they weren't already, right? Alright, got nothing else so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and Anna.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace tried to hide her laughter as she watched David limp into the kitchen the next morning, well almost afternoon. She'd warned him, long before the snowball fight, that he'd be feeling the aftermath of it long after the game was over. She wanted to grin. She loved being right.

"You okay, babe?" Grace asked.

David just groaned as he lowered himself into the kitchen chair. Grace bit her lip and turned back to the counter. Tonight was a sort of pre-Christmas thing with her parents, Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Teal'c. It was another family tradition. This one had been around since the beginning of SG-1 when Grace, at the age of four, had told her parents that she wanted her Uncle T and Uncle Danny home for Christmas.

"Do we have to see Teal'c tonight?" David asked.

Grace looked at him over her shoulder. "Is that whining I hear in your voice, Colonel?"

David nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

Grace laughed. "Yes, David. We have to see them tonight. I'm not breaking a long standing family tradition just because Uncle Teal'c and Ronan kicked your ass last night."

David let his head fall to the table with another groan. "Not fair."

Grace shrugged. "I warned you, several times, it wasn't a good idea to go against those two. Your pain is your own fault. Now, are you going to sit there like a lump or help me start dinner?" she turned and saw the glare David was giving her. "I love you."

David pushed himself up and walked over to her. Kissing her on the neck, he smiled. "You lucky I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam, Cassie and Janet held back their laughter as Jack and Daniel glared at Teal'c the whole way to Grace and David's house.

"I wonder how David is fairing." Cassie said as she rang the doorbell.

"Get back down here! You are not hiding all night!"

Sam and Janet snorted as Grace's voice came through the door.

"Not well, I think." Sam said.

The door opened and Grace smiled at her family. "Hey guys. Come on in. I have to go upstairs and drag David down."

"We'll get him." Jack and Daniel said, moving into the house.

Grace watched them march up the stairs. "Yeah, that's going to end well." she let the others in the house. "So, how are Dad and Uncle Daniel today?"

"Sore." Sam and Janet chorused.

Grace laughed as the three women and Teal'c followed her to the kitchen. The jaffa showed no remorse whatsoever at the pain he'd caused his friends.

"What's for food?" Cassie asked.

Grace moved to the stove. "Chicken, roasted potatoes and salad. And if I can con Mom into starting them," she smiled at Sam. "corn and green beans."

Sam laughed and moved to the freezer. "Sure Gracie."

"You're certainly cooking up a storm." Janet commented to Grace.

Grace shrugged. "I think it's the baby. She likes it better when I'm keeping busy." she looked up. "Do you guys think I should tell Dad now? Like, tonight?"

Sam paused what she was doing. "Why do you ask?"

Grace bit her lip. "I just, I feel bad for keeping it from him, even if I am planning it as his Christmas present. He's my dad. He should have been one of the first to find out."

Janet and Sam exchanged a look. They'd both been thinking this would come up. Grace and Jack's relationship was a close one. Keeping things from each other almost never happened.

"You do what you think is best, Grace." Cassie said. "We'll help David run away."

Grace laughed. "Alright, watch the food while I get the boys."

They watched Grace leave.

"You were right, Teal'c." Sam said.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed I was. O'Neill and Grace are too close for it to have waited."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Three stooges!" she shouted up. "Get down here! And David! Grab the thing in my nightstand drawer!"

"Are you sure?" David called back. Grace could hear the confusion in his voice.

Grace nodded to herself. "Yeah! I'm sure!"

She moved back to the kitchen as she heard the men coming and exhaled nervously. Janet rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, kiddo." she said. "He's your dad. He'll be happy." she tipped her head a bit. "After the stroke."

Grace nodded but didn't say anything as the three men came in and David moved to Grace's side. He met her eyes, making sure she was sure. She nodded and took the package from his hand.

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, Jack frowned. "What's going on?"

Grace took a deep breath and stood in front of her father. David moved behind her and settled his hands on her shoulders.

"There's something I have to tell you, Dad." Grace said. "Everyone else knows only because I wanted this to be your Christmas present. But I can't keep it from you any longer." she held out the package. "Open it."

His frown deepening, Jack took the package and opened it. Inside was a picture frame, the bottom had an engraving that said 'It's not an inkblot'. Looking at the picture, Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He met Grace's gaze and found her smiling.

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

Grace nodded. "About four months along. It's a little girl." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise and I really didn't want you killing David."

Jack put the picture down and hugged Grace. "I'm so happy for you, Gracie."

Grace relaxed and hugged her father back. This was the reaction she was hoping for.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Get back here Telford!"

Grace sighed and leaned against her mother as Jack chased David around the back yard. This was the reaction she was hoping to avoid.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Okay, I was gonna wait until Christmas for Jack to find out but I realized that with how close Jack and Grace are, keeping something like that from him would have been extremely hard for Grace. So, he knows now and I have to come up with something else for Grace to give him. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got the next chapter of SG Xmas for ya all. Last chapter Jack found out his daughter is getting ready to have a little girl of her own. He reacted how all fathers would, I think. He was happy for her and then tried to kill David. *sighs* We all saw that coming though. This chapter is going to be Grace and Jack, probably on the short side, and it'll just be them talking about the baby and how Grace feels about everything. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and Anna.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace strolled down the street to the park near her parents house. She'd agreed to spend the day with her father after finally getting him to agree that killing her baby's father was a bad idea.

Seeing Jack sitting on one of the benches, Grace walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Dad." she said.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Hey Gracie." his eyes glanced down to her stomach. "How are my girls?"

Grace smiled. "We're doing fine. David reads to her in the morning. It seems to keep whatever she does in there to a minimum so I can actually get through the day."

Jack laughed. "Call that karmic pay back. You were an extremely active baby from the moment you moved for the first time."

Grace laughed as well. "So, are we going to sit on a bench all day or do you have a plan?"

Jack stood up and helped Grace up. "I do have a plan. I was wondering if you'd allow me to buy my granddaughter her first Christmas present."

Grace squeezed Jack's hand. "You don't have to ask, Dad. Of course you can."

They started walking to were Jack parked his truck.

"Hey, have you picked a name yet?" Jack asked.

Grace nodded. "Anna Charlotte Telford."

Jack smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No Dad," Grace laughed. "you cannot buy Anna a car!"

Jack huffed. "Why not?"

Grace shook her head. "One, she's not even born yet. Two, it'll be sitting around for at least sixteen years before she can drive it. Sorry, pick something else."

Jack paused to think. "Alright, I know what I'll get her." he motioned Grace away. "You go do something. This is gonna be a surprise for you too."

Grace frowned but walked away from her father. This could be interesting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack finally found Grace almost two hours later and they decided to go eat. Grace said her daughter was very demanding about when her mommy ate and Jack said he wouldn't dream of arguing with his granddaughter.

"So," Jack said once they ordered their food. "how are you handling all this?"

Grace leaned back in the booth and sighed. "I'm nervous. Very nervous. I have no idea how to be a mother. I have no idea what effect my gene will have on her. I have no idea what I'm doing to her every time I use my abilities." she bit her lip. "For the first time in years, I'm afraid to use my gifts, Dad. I don't wanna chance them hurting the baby."

Jack took a moment to gather his thoughts. Having a genetically advanced daughter had never been easy but now that she was having a baby of her own, it was a whole new ball game.

"Well kiddo, I think you're safe, as far as using your abilities goes." Jack said. "The only physical thing about them is always towards someone else and I really don't see you tossing yourself across a room. As for passing the gene on, your little girl is probably going to be just like you or more advanced. You're the next step, Gracie. Anna will probably be one step further."

Grace felt a little better hearing that. "I still don't know how to be a mother."

Jack smiled. "No one knows how to be a parent, sweetie. It's a learning process, every step of the way. Your mother and I are still learning with you and you're all grown up. All I can say is go with what you feel is right. Never second guess yourself and remember, that little person is a piece of you and a piece of David. She is the most important thing in your lives now. Do your best to never let anything harm her and never let her down."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, yeah, this is really short but I wanted to mainly focus on the talk about Grace's fears and Jack's advice. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Transmission

*dodges around room* If I found out who hung mistletoe every two inches, I'll kill them. *looks at readers* Oh, hi guys. Lacy here. Sorry, someone's out to get me. So, we've reached Christmas morning. Yes, you will find out what Jack got for Anna. I wanted to make it a surprise since I already spoiled Jack's from Grace. The main presents, other then Jack's to Anna, will be what Grace gives everyone and also another surprise present. But I'm not telling you to or from who. *grins* Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Grace, Carmen and Anna.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace sat in the studio David made sure their house had, putting the finishing touches on David's present. Her gifts to everyone were sketching she'd personally drawn of the things they held most dear. She and David had decided to exchanged their gifts in bed before everyone arrived. Little did they know, they both had the same reasoning for wanting to give their gifts in private.

Slipping David's sketch into a black, polished frame, Grace quickly wrapped it and returned to bed. David woke up just as Grace slid back under the covers.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked.

Grace kissed him good morning. "The studio. I had to finish up your present before you woke up."

David deepened the kiss. "Merry Christmas."

Grace smiled. "Merry Christmas." she placed David's present between them. "Wanna open it?"

David sat up. "Sure, then you can open yours." he picked up the gift and carefully took the paper off. Once it was unwrapped, he flipped the frame and froze. "Grace,"

Grace smiled gently. "I know there's no way I can know until she's born but I really believe that's what our little girl will look like."

The sketch was a little girl with David's dark hair and Grace's bright blue eyes.

"If she looks half this beautiful," David said. "she'll be perfect." Grace leaned happily against David as he kissed her on the head. "This is the perfect present, baby. Thank you."

Grace looked at the sketch. "You're welcome."

David propped the frame up on his nightstand and then grabbed a small package out of his nightstand. He handed it to Grace and shifted them so she was sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands settled on their daughter.

Grace settled back against David and took the paper off the box. She frowned a bit as she saw it was a jewelry box. Opening the box, her breath caught and her free hand covered her mouth.

In the box was white gold ring. The band was an over lapping circle and the ends didn't meet. On each end was a black diamond, with one more carefully placed in the space between the ends of the band.

"You are the mother of my daughter, my best friend and the person who helped me through some of the toughest times of my life." David's voice was right next to Grace's ear but she couldn't turn her head to look at him. "There is no one I want to spend the rest of my life more then you. Marry me, Grace."

Tears flowed down Grace's face and words were lost to her so she nodded her head, finally turning to face David so he could see the smile through the tears. David returned the smile and removed the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

"I love you." David said as he kissed her.

Grace held him tightly. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Four hours later the Stargate family, as Grace called them, was all gathered in the briefing room. True, the tree was in the gate room but some teams unfortunately had the holiday shift and they didn't want an incoming wormhole disrupting anything.

Everyone's presents had been opened, the ones from Grace causing the most emotion. Her sketches were beautiful and perfect for each person.

(A/N: I'm just gonna list out some of the sketches. Not all of them. Most of the sketches Grace will have drawn from pictures.)

Jack: Sam and Grace back when Grace was around the age of five.

Sam: Jack, Grace and Jacob just after Grace was born.

Daniel: Janet and Cassie from Cassie's last birthday.

Teal'c: Rya'c and Bra'tac.

John: Torren and Teyla on Atlantis.

Ronan: Grace and Jennifer working together in the infirmary.

Everett: Carmen's first steps with TJ in the background.

TJ: Grace holding Carmen while Everett bickered with Rush in the background. That one caused tears of laughter as Everett grumbled at Grace for not picking a better moment.

"Alright," Jack said, standing up. "there's one more present to go."

Daniel frowned. "There is?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "I gave Dad the okay to get Anna her first Christmas present."

Jack stepped into Hank's office and came back with four wrapped gifts. "Now, I know it's four things but they go together." he put them in front of Grace and David. "Go ahead."

Grace gave two to David before opening the other two herself. The first one was a family shot of all of SG-1, past and present, at the O'Neill cabin. It was a few years old. The second was a family shot of the Icarus crew on board Destiny. It was taken just after Carmen's first birthday. The SG-1 frame had _'part one'_ engraved on the bottom while the Icarus one said _'part three'_.

Looking over David's shoulder, she saw he was also holding two pictures. One was a family shot of the Atlantis crew taken while Sam was in command, just after Torren was born. It said _'part two'_ at the bottom. The other picture was of Grace and David, taken only weeks before and Grace's tiny baby bump could be seen.

"The engraving for that one is on the back." Jack said.

David turned the frame over and he and Grace read the words.

_ 'Your parents have been through so much to bring you into this world, but no one more then your mother. While growing up, she built a family that will be there for you no matter the situation. You will always be loved and protected, Anna Charlotte Telford._

_ Grampa'_

Grace looked at her father, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Dad."

Jack smiled. "Merry Christmas, Gracie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I hope I didn't make anyone cry at the end there. I thought Jack's present was perfect. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

End Transmission


End file.
